1. Field
The following description relates to a node and a communication method of the node for supporting content mobility in a content oriented network (CON).
2. Description of Related Art
In a content oriented network (CON), a content request packet may include a hierarchical name of a content to be fetched. When a content request packet is received at nodes in the network, the content request packet may be transmitted via an interface in a direction facing a node where a content corresponding to the name of the content included in the content request packet is stored. The node having the corresponding content may transmit the content to a node requesting the content by searching for the content based on the received name of the content and by transmitting the corresponding content via the interface through which the content request packet is received.
This operational method is different than terminal address-based networking, in which a packet is transmitted based on a destination address value, for example, 75.2.35.27, in an Internet Protocol (IP) header, in terms of an address format and a content transmission method.